


哥哥，你怎么是个Omega？

by Oyedo_Diptyque



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oyedo_Diptyque/pseuds/Oyedo_Diptyque
Kudos: 1





	哥哥，你怎么是个Omega？

张颜齐抱着洗衣桶哼哧哼哧蹦进洗衣房的时候，看见穿着黄色连帽衫的焉栩嘉低头伸出食指按下了洗衣机的开关键。

哦豁，最后一台空着的洗衣机也被人捷足先登了。

两分钟以前，姚琛坐在床上向张颜齐长开双臂挥舞，等到张颜齐终于回过头来看他：“齐，我洗衣服出来看见正好有一个洗衣机是空的，你快去把衣服滚了！”

张颜齐闻言立刻抱起洗衣桶向洗衣房奔去，低头横冲直撞差点把迎面走来的小王老师撞飞，穿过跟在王晨艺后面的一众学徒，最后撞上急速关上的洗衣房的门的把手，只是这回受伤的不是后脑勺，而是眉心。

捂着额头，张颜齐表情狰狞地压下门把手，刚刚好像看见进去了个高个儿圆脸的男孩子，凌乱的头毛耷拉着就像红色甜牛奶罐上的大头旺仔。还没想起来是谁，踏进洗衣房抬头的下一刻，那个男孩的侧影就已经映入眼帘。

焉栩嘉。

01年生，比自己小了三岁的弟弟，有着不符年龄和外表的游刃有余和沉静稳重，虽然酷爱秀他腕上的大金表，被认为是装逼行径，但是颜看上去还是蛮舒服的。

张颜齐抱着洗衣桶走到焉栩嘉身侧，把洗衣桶“砰”地一下放在地上，随地就在他身边盘腿坐下了。张颜齐抬头去看焉栩嘉的脸，满脸都是“你怎么能抢我的洗衣机”的委屈。

这个年长的哥哥有时候委屈起来也蛮可爱的。焉栩嘉侧头瞄了一眼张颜齐，回过头来盯着滚筒洗衣机的透明玻璃里转动的衣服，没出声。

“我等了好久了，你怎么就卡点卡的那么准抢走了最后一个空洗衣机？”张颜齐伸手去抓焉栩嘉的裤子，焉栩嘉面无表情地把被张颜齐扯歪的裤子提了上来。

“焉栩嘉，你说话啊。”张颜齐有点不依不饶的，喊出了焉栩嘉的名字。

我们还没熟到这种程度。不对，我们还没认识啊，仅仅只是名字和脸能够勉勉强强对上号。焉栩嘉心中的台词默念了好几遍，可是他依旧没有开口，只是把身形侧转，面对坐在地上的张颜齐。

焉栩嘉盯着张颜齐，慢慢把身体下弯。是挺有特点的，下垂眼，想着就轻轻翘了一下嘴角。

这一笑不要紧，反而把张颜齐吓得半死，虽然表面还是那样一张丧脸，但其实内心已经慌得一匹。

焉栩嘉这小子，差点忘了，他可是个强Alpha啊。

可千万别看出来自己是个装B的O啊。

焉栩嘉的身子弯得越来越下，前额的发几乎能碰到张颜齐的脸，一股浓烈的Alpha气息扑面而来，如果不是抑制剂打得足够足的话，此时此刻会被眼前这个圆脸强Alpha勾引起来也说不定。

焉栩嘉是个强Alpha是大家有目共睹的，虽然你看他外表可能不是那么Alpha，脸上表情也很少像是不会被什么影响一样，妥妥是个Beta，但其实不是。

第一次公演的那身黑色演出服，还有在台上不自觉散发出来的信息素味道，可是晕了好几个身体素质不好的Omega。张颜齐故作镇定，看着那些发情的Omega被医务人员抬出去，自己的身体好像也有一丝躁动，但自己驼着背紧握着双手抑制着这份躁动，愣是没让旁人看出端倪来。

笑话，我张颜齐外表这么Alpha的人，怎么可能被那小子挑逗起来？下了公演的张颜齐脚步潇洒，走路带风地提前回了大通铺，转眼却从背包夹层里拿了几管Omega抑制剂逃向了厕所。

“我忘了自己是个Omega啊啊啊啊，该死的焉栩嘉就不能学学其他的Alpha那样收敛一下信息素吗？”张颜齐在厕所隔间抓着头发无声哀嚎，嘴巴张大得太长时间，出来的时候还合不拢嘴。

“嗷……”咂咂酸痛的嘴从隔间里出来，迎面撞见正在镜子前换衣服的焉栩嘉。黑色的紧身衬衫反着脱下来，换上白色衬衣，手腕的大金表还是没摘下来，张颜齐翻了个白眼，心中暗讽，这个BKing。

这可真是凑巧呢，把全场十几个Omega勾引发情的罪魁祸首现在就在自己的面前，张颜齐站在焉栩嘉斜后方从镜子里看着他换上白色衬衫后还没来得及扣上的胸前两颗扣子，胸口大开着，锁骨上的薄汗在白炽灯的照射下发着细微的光。

性感得色情。

不愧是岛内00后第一金瓜。张颜齐脑里不断闪现岛上那些如花似玉（不是）的Omega们，翟潇闻何洛洛赵磊吴季峰余承恩……好像每一个都可以和焉栩嘉组CP诶！

张颜齐脑补了一下，兴奋得脱口而出:“好吃！我上头了！必须美帝！”

焉栩嘉早就从镜子看到后面的张颜齐，故作成熟地整了整领口，扯了扯衣角，回头看着张颜齐疑问道:“什么好吃？什么上头？什么美帝？”

“没有没有，什么都没有。”故作心虚地摆摆手，才不能让焉栩嘉知道刚才自己在心里怎么编排他和其他男孩子……

“你怎么一个人在这里啊？”焉栩嘉拿梳子照镜子梳自己的刘海，瞥了一眼张颜齐手里提着的黑色袋子，被裹得严严实实的看不出那是什么东西，但是这个外形很像Omega抑制剂的形状，焉栩嘉曾在赵磊那里看到过，好几只Omega抑制剂并排捆在一起就会是这种形状。

心下产生一些怀疑，但看着张颜齐一张虽颓废但正气的脸，舞台上又那么威风凛凛，虽然本人自己说自己是个Beta，就算说是Alpha也没有人会觉得奇怪，所以他手上那东西应该不会是什么Omega抑制剂吧。但是Beta不是对信息素没感觉的吗?要抑制剂干嘛?

“就，上厕所。”张颜齐看到焉栩嘉扫了几眼自己手上的东西，心下警觉起来，敏感如焉栩嘉该不会是发现了自己注射的Omega抑制剂了吧？不行，得赶快转移话题！

“诶，你今天舞台上可真帅，不愧是天生适合做爱豆的人。”张颜齐在平常嘴巴可溜了，扯棉花开火车样样在行，不知道为什么遇到焉栩嘉就只能说出这么中规中矩的赞美。

“没有没有，也就一般。”焉栩嘉听到张颜齐的赞美心里美滋滋的，虽然嘴上还在谦虚着，可是面对着镜子向张颜齐抛去一个颠倒众生的wink充分暴露了他内心的得意。

嘿，这个BKing真的该死！

是谁说焉栩嘉沉着冷静又镇定的？出来给我受死！张颜齐内心咆哮着，看着挂在自己身上的焉栩嘉，欲哭无泪。猴子一样揽着自己的肩抓着自己的手臂的焉栩嘉简直就是一普通小屁孩，还特别欠的那种。自从上次在厕所里夸奖他帅他倒还是真的记在了心里，变得喜欢粘着自己了。

谁来教教这个还没成年的强Alpha收敛一下自己的信息素，我是个Omega啊，这谁顶得住啊！张颜齐面色不变的坐在床上被焉栩嘉圈着，对面赵磊背着吉他在唱歌。

趁焉栩嘉被赵让拐走的几分钟时间，张颜齐伸头打断了赵磊的自弹自唱：“焉栩嘉的Alpha信息素这么浓厚，你是个Omega怎么没受他影响啊？”

“从小和他一起长大，也就习惯了呗。这岛上应该只有我一个人对嘉嘉的信息素是免疫的。”

“我是看到第一次公演的时候那么多Omega都进了医务室，是真的很强大吗？”

“那可不，嘉嘉是个强Alpha啊，信息素飘得满场都是。他年纪又小，也不知道怎么收敛信息素，所以麻烦多多。”

“啊，那还真是害人不浅啊……”张颜齐听了赵磊的解释自言自语起来，赵磊小心放下吉他凑过来把头轻撞在张颜齐的脑袋上：“你干嘛那么在意嘉嘉？你不是个Beta吗？”

噫？！这是被发现了？！张颜齐慌了，赶快予以否认：“没有，就是觉得AO的这种关系很奇妙啊，我们Beta是没有这种感觉的。”

“你们在谈什么啊？也说给我听听？”赵让的事情终于完了，又把焉栩嘉踢回了张颜齐身边。赵磊收起看着张颜齐的那意味深长的眼神，张颜齐挠挠头，回答说也没什么，就谈起做Beta多么多么省事和幸福的话题。

焉栩嘉听完后哈哈大笑说：“先不说Beta什么的，齐哥这么Alpha的气质，如果是个Omega就神奇了。”

“本大爷是个Beta！”张颜齐说着违心的谎言，捏起拳头打焉栩嘉的肚子，焉栩嘉被打得不疼却痒地栽倒在床上，笑得直打滚。

原来有一天自己也可以调戏张颜齐了。焉栩嘉撑着头斜躺在床上看张颜齐没头没脑地和路过的姚琛飚重庆话。光说还不够，姚琛说了什么把张颜齐惹毛了，张颜齐把刘海一拨就追着姚琛跑出去了。

这个98年的小哥哥可真是可爱得紧。焉栩嘉从床上站起来喝了一口水，眼睛望向张颜齐跑走的方向，笑弯了嘴角。

大家都在舞蹈室练舞，唯一没见到的就是那个浑身丧气又憨批的张颜齐。焉栩嘉到处问别人张颜齐在哪里，大家都摇头说不知道。焉栩嘉找遍了每一个房间，哪儿都没看到张颜齐。路过洗衣房的时候发现门虚掩着。虽然洗衣房平常也这样，但是不知道今天不知为何焉栩嘉就是想进去看看，更何况他也听见了洗衣房里传出了声响。

站在洗衣房门前踌躇，犹豫着要不要推开门。突然闻到了属于某个Omega的信息素气味，浓烈，扩散范围很大。幸好洗衣房离舞蹈室很远，信息素短时间内还没办法扩散出去。嗅到了这一份信息素的焉栩嘉理智上想退却，身体里却迅速燥热起来，原始的欲望控制着身体推开了洗衣房的门。

“啪嗒——哗啦——”有什么东西掉下来散落一地，其中一支滚到焉栩嘉脚边，焉栩嘉捡起来看到了药品上的标签——“Omega强效抑制剂”。

条件反射性的抬头去寻找那个发情的Omega，终于在最深处的那个洗衣机的侧面看到了那个缩成一团的Omega。

头型和身形，驮着的背，凌乱的刘海，焉栩嘉想都不用想，是张颜齐。

可他的齐哥不是个Beta吗？

张颜齐把头埋在双臂里不敢抬头，狠狠地抽泣着，感觉到Alpha的脚步越来越近，身体颤抖得更加厉害了。焉栩嘉蹲下来扶起张颜齐的头让他的脸面对自己，他看到了他满脸泪痕的齐哥。

平常的张颜齐不会是这样，那是个意气风发，被形容为猛虎的男人。

没想到张颜齐看了他哭得更加厉害了，直往焉栩嘉怀里钻，仿佛这样就能够放心将自己全部交给眼前这个还未成年还是个小弟弟的Alpha。

焉栩嘉温柔地抱住他，哄小孩一样摸摸他的头毛，安慰着张颜齐。

“你怎么了？”

“用了……用了太多强效抑制剂了，产生严重……严重的副作用了！发情变得很……很厉害……！”张颜齐解释得断断续续的，不过总归是解释清楚了。

焉栩嘉点点头表示了解，跪在他身前给他擦眼泪，俯身偏头在张颜齐颈后腺体的位置咬了下去，注入了自己的信息素。张颜齐只觉得颈后有一丝疼痛，疼得让自己眩晕，好不容易才缓和过来，这才看清楚了焉栩嘉在眼前放大的俊脸。

诶诶诶，好心动啊。张颜齐几乎都忘了流眼泪了。

有Alpha的信息素中和，张颜齐的Omega信息素果然才稳定了下来。

他哥还在抽泣，只不过动作幅度小了很多。焉栩嘉看着张颜齐泪眼朦胧的样子笑了，笑得既得逞又欠打。

焉栩嘉用手拨开张颜齐的平刘海，把刘海往上翻，露出张颜齐的额头，在额头上印下虔诚一吻。

“哥哥，你怎么是个Omega呢？”

END


End file.
